Deck Builder Overview
At the Deck Builder, players can see all their collection of cards, construct, modify or delete decks. This page is designed to provide an overview of the Deck Builder. Deck Builder Interface The Deck Builder is accessed from the game main menu (located at the top-centre of the starting screen) by clicking on “Cards” button. At the Deck Builder, players can scroll through their collection of cards, construct, modify or delete decks. These are the main elements of the Deck Builder: Collection Viewer At the Collection Viewer, players can scroll through all their collection of cards. It shows all the different cards a player have and the number of copies of each. Here, by passing the mouse over a single card, players can see if the copies of the cards they have is normal, premium, tradable or untradeable (soulbound). Individual cards can be inspected in more detail by clicking them, showing all the features of the card. What else is good to know: * Untradeable cards (Soulbound Cards) have a small lock symbol in the lower left of the card, covering the rarity symbol; * Whether a card is untradeable or tradeable has no influence on the Deck Builder, only on trading (more information can be found in Trading and Rarity). Faction Filter At the Faction Filter, by clicking on a Faction insignia, players will be able to see or to exclude from the Collection Viewer all the cards of the selected factions. Filters Button The Filters Button allows the players to filter their Collection by the cards name, text, subtype, artist, cost, morale, power, health, type, set, purity, premium type, rarity and for tradable and not tradable cards. The results of the applied filter appears at the Collection Viewer. Search Function The Search Function allows players to look for cards in their collection featuring certain words or numbers. This function searches words not only within card Names, but also within the card Type, Supertypes and Sub-types, Keyword Abilities, Ability Text, Set, and Artist. Also, it searches numbers that eventually exists into the cards Ability Text and numbers of a card Resource Cost , Morale Cost, Power and Max Health. The results of the search will also appear at the Collection Viewer. Deck Legality Indicator As Infinity Wars offers different Game Modes, each one of them has a subset of rules governing which cards are legal for use within that particular format. The Deck Legality Indicator reveal if a deck is legal or not at a certain Game Mode format (more information can be found in Game Modes). When a deck is not legal in a certain Game Format, The Deck Legality Indicator displays some of the reasons of it. Deck Commanders In Infinity Wars, each deck centers around their Commanders and all decks must have 3 (three) of them. A Commander can be any Character card in the game that meets the Purity of a legal Deck. Those cards start the match revealed, outside the deck, at the Command Zone (more information about Commanders can be found at the Commanders Guide and more information about Characters cards at the Command Zone can be found in Understanding The Playing Field). At the Deck Builder, each Deck Commander occupies one of the three 'Command Slots'. In the example above, the Commanders displayed at each Command Slot are, respectively, Aleta, Imortal Tinkerer, Lucca, Combat Mechanic and Secluded Constructor . What else is good to know: * Identical Character cards are allowed to be used as Commanders, as long as they are not Unique; * Commanders are not considered a part of the Deck for some purposes; * Commanders do not count towards some deck card limits, potentially allowing players to have more than the usual number of Character cards at the deck; Deck Purity Indicator The Deck Purity Indicator of a deck is represented at the Deck Builder by a Faction insignia that can be seen in front of each of the 3 (three) Command Slots / Commanders. By clicking at any of the insignias, a player can modify it, with the exception of the weekly premade decks. At the deck exhibited above, each of the Command Slots shows the Genesis Industries insignia, which tells that this is a Triple Purity Genesis Industries Deck. More information about Purity can be found at the Purity System Guide. Deck Cards Area Once a deck is selected at the Deck Builder, its contents (with the exception of the deck Commanders) will be displayed at the Deck Cards Area. The cards exhibited at this area represents the cards that remain undrawn at match in the Game Playing Field Deck. Players can click on a card in their Collection Viewer to add a copy of it to that deck (as long as the Player has more than one copy of this card), or click on a card in the current area to remove a copy of it. Players can also drag cards into or out of the current deck area. What else is good to know: * Since each deck has a specific purity, by default, only cards appropriate to that deck Purity will be displayed at the Collection Viewer while editing a deck; * Cards inside this area are divided into their Types (Characters, Abilities, Artifacts, Locations and Missions) and, in front of each card at this space, there is a number indicating how many copies of each card exists in the deck; * Cards from the Deck Sideboard can be moved into or out the Deck Area. Deck Sideboard Infinity Wars Decks may optionally include a maximum of 12 (twelve) additional cards that a player may bring to Best of 3 (three) style matches. These cards are referred to as the Deck Sideboard, and are displayed at this area. If a deck does have a sideboard, after the first and second game of a Best of 3 (three) match, each player is allowed to add or swap cards in their deck for those at the sideboard. What else is good to know: * Cards can be added or excluded from the sideboard in a similar way that cards located at the Deck Cards Area; * The additional sideboard cards must also comply with any rules which are applicable to cards in the main deck, and must respect the deck Purity Requirements too. Deck Power Curve Meter This meter refers to the Resource Cost of each card at the deck, showing its curve ratio, from the lowest to highest. The Deck Power Curve Meter helps players to define some deck strategies in order to get the most from their resources.